More particularly, the invention relates to an interactive mirror system for an overnight lodging establishment.
In a further respect, the invention relates to an interactive mirror system for a motel or hotel which automatically communicates with an individual staying in a room when the light in the room in which the mirror is mounted is turned on, which places the individual in contact with room service or other services, which can be deactivated by the individual, which permits light from a source positioned behind the mirror to be visible to the individual when the individual stands in front of the mirror, and which permits audio and visual communication with the individual.
A variety of systems are known for communicating with an individual staying overnight in the Holiday Inn (SM), Hilton (SM), Sheraton (SM) or other overnight lodging establishment. The front desk of the hotel/motel can leave a message accessible via the telephone in the room. Messages can be imprinted on paper slips or forms which are slid under the door to the room. Placards can be left in the room. One important objective of such methods of communication is to insure that the individual(s) staying in the room actually reads or listens to the communication. Another objective is to require only a minimal effort on the part of the individual to read or listen to the communication. It usually is more likely that an individual will look at a communication if only a minimal amount of time and effort is required. Another objective of such communications is to make them look interesting or inviting so the individual will want to read or listen to the communication. While conventional means of communicating with an individual in a hotel room have had success, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved method of communicating which would better insure that an individual staying in the room actually read or listened to the communication, which would require minimal effort on the part of the individual, and which would look or sound interesting.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for communicating with an individual who is staying in a room in a hotel or motel.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus which automatically communicates with an individual when an individual enters the room.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved communication method and apparatus which enables an individual to groom himself or herself while simultaneously communicating with the staff at an overnight lodging establishment.